


Happy Now

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: A Companion piece to The Landmark. Song is the chorus of: Happy Now – Zedd and Elley Duhé.





	Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Landmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498079) by [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix). 



> Something a bit different. A songfic on the chorus of Zedd and Elly Duhé's Happy Now. A companion piece to The Landmark. Each line goes through the events of the story and Beyond.
> 
> This piece wrote itself while I was at work, scrawling it down on scrap paper so that I could get it home safely.

~ _YOU'RE A WORLD AWAY_ ~

Sherlock stood on a roof with no plans to jump, breathing in London. John Watson believed he was dead, it made him feel a world away from his best friend.

~ _SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD_ ~

John sat in the restaurant, ring in his pocket, about to have a celebratory meal with his soon to be fiancé, so different from his life with Sherlock. No longer blazing through London riding long coattails, just being somewhere in the crowd.

~ _IN A FOREIGN PLACE_ ~

Sherlock trailed after John and Mary, he stayed close to John despite John's radiating anger and pain, it was better than feeling lost in his own city because without John Watson London was a foreign place.

~ _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW_ ~

John refused to meet Sherlock’s bloodied face as the taxi pulled away. Sherlock was home, had made himself known to John, and knocked John's whole world askew. John hoped the idiot was happy now.

~ _NOTHING LEFT TO SAY_ ~

Sherlock walked slowly to Baker street, he would find Lestrade later. He had done what he had had to do, there was nothing left to say to John.

~ _SO I'LL SHUT MY MOUTH_ ~

John held Mary close that night, her wisdom and compassion regarding Sherlock’s return were amazing. But he knew he would loose her so for now he held her close and shut his mouth.

~ _SO WON'T YOU TELL ME BABE_ ~

Sherlock loved John, he knew he did. He had given years of his life to keep John Watson alive, so when John walked into 221B looking wane and tired just forty eight hours after Sherlock's return, the words spilled out of him “I love you". John paled further and staggered into Sherlock’s arms. Sherlock caught him before he fell, whispering his love into John's burning ear before purring “so won’t you tell me...” John gave a startled bark of laughter “Babe?!”

~ _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW_ ~

“I used to wonder, when you were dead. If you were happy in the afterlife" John confessed after they had stopped giggling. “I could never be happy without you John” Sherlock squeezed John to his chest, cradling his head carefully. He almost missed John’s tight voiced whisper “Are you happy now?”


End file.
